


Stay

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Past life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 13 - DreamsJean POVJean tiene un mal sueño. Quizás es algo más que eso.





	Stay

_ El calor de las llamas no le alcanzaba, sumido en un frío procedente de su interior. Observaba con ojos enrojecidos tanto por las cenizas como por el dolor enganchado a su pecho. _

_                 Esto no puede estar pasando. _

_ Veía los pedazos de hueso a los pies de la pira. Los veía y no daba crédito. No podía ser eso lo que quedase de personas con las que había desayunado hacía dos días. Imposible que no fuera a volver a verles. _

_                Me quiero ir a casa. _

_ Se preguntó qué sería de sus padres, de sus parientes. Si él sentía este dolor no podía llegar a imaginar lo que supondría para la familia más cercana, para una madre. No volvería a abrazar a sus hijos, a ver el brillo en sus ojos. _

_              Mina… Thomas… _

_ Se puso en cuclillas, capturando entre sus dedos un pequeñísimo trozo renegrido de alguien. No sabía de quién. Quizás suyo, quizás de otra persona. Se aferró a la idea que su mente le repetía: era él, lo único que le quedaba, la única manera que tendría de volver a tocarle. _

_             Marco… _

_ Alzó la vista a la pira y sintió lágrimas ardientes correr por sus mejillas. _

_            Marco... _

_ El grito de dolor salir de su pecho. _

_           Marco... _

_ Su cuerpo ceder ante la agonía. _

 

 

 

 

 

—¡¡MARCO!!

La pira se desvaneció en cuanto abrió los ojos, pestañeando entre lágrimas en la oscuridad de su habitación. Observaba las cortinas azuladas de entre las que le llegaba la luz de la farola justo bajo su ventana de la residencia. Sudor frío bañaba su espalda mojando su camiseta y las sábanas. Sus dedos se apretaban a su jadeante pecho, aún sintiendo un dolor que no debería, demasiado real y presente para ser un sueño. Era incapaz de dejar de llorar, apenas podía respirar con la nariz congestionada, hipando en sollozos suaves. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, resoplando, sollozando un poco más fuerte ante la angustia. Las llamas grabadas en sus retinas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tras quitarse la sudada camiseta y pasarse la sábana por la cara —un despropósito ya que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, gruesas y calientes, por sus mejillas—, salió de su habitación. Pasó por delante de la de Ymir y abrió la contigua sin molestarse en llamar. Desconocía la hora que era, tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de funcionar bajo pensamiento racional. Al cerrar la puerta le despertó, levantando la cabeza de la almohada con los ojos casi cerrados y el pelo pegado a la cabeza en ángulos extraños.

—¿Jean? ¿Estás bien?

—No —Tras esa única sílaba un sollozo le hizo hipar con fuerza, caminando hacia él.

—¡Jean! —Se echó hacia un lado y le dejó espacio en la cama, abriendo los brazos en los que el rubio se arrojó.

Se aferró a la espalda de Marco hundiendo la cara en su pecho y llorando hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones, inhalando en un temblor que dio paso a un tremendo sollozo. Marco susurraba que todo iba a ir bien, que estaba a salvo, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Y no fue hasta al menos quince minutos después que no preguntó, solo le abrazó, besándole la sien de tanto en tanto, sin quejarse por tener la camiseta del pijama llena de mocos y lágrimas. Los últimos hipidos y respiraciones temblorosas de Jean le agitaron el pecho, calmándose al fin, deseando olvidar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró Marco.

—He tenido una pesadilla. Estaba… era como otra época. No entiendo… no sé por qué pero Thomas, Mina, tú y mucha más gente habíais muerto —Suspiró hondo, aún le faltaba el aire—. Y estaba enfrente de una hoguera donde quemaban vuestros cuerpos. 

—Es horrible, pero Jean, ¿cómo te ha afectado tanto un sueño?

—No parecía un sueño. Parecía que lo estaba viviendo y el pensamiento de no tenerte, de no volver a verte jamás —Tragó saliva, apretando la cintura de Marco—. Era… no… no puedo perderte.

—Y no vas a perderme —Jean cerró los ojos, tumbándose casi sobre el pecoso, acabando en el lado interno de la cama. Este le tapó con las sábanas, asumiendo que se quedaba a dormir—. Me fascina tu imaginación pero la próxima vez hazme el favor y no cenes tanto. 

—Marco —Le respondió con un ruidito de garganta. Jean suspiró una vez más y con la nariz pegada a su cuello susurró algo que sentía en esos momentos como la verdad más absoluta:—, te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo.

Dejó de acariciarle. No se movía, tan solo inspiraba. En su oído derecho, Jean escuchó y sintió la fuerza con la que su corazón le golpeaba el pecho. No le importaba no ser correspondido, solo necesitaba decirlo. Y pasaron unos segundos hasta que Marco le puso una mano en la nuca, inclinando la cara hasta presionar su boca con la de Jean. No fue su primer beso pero le pareció como tal. No era su primer amor pero sí el más real. Con sus labios disipó el miedo, intercambiando las horrendas imágenes de las pesadillas por la vida en los ojos que le observaban. Marco se tumbó a su lado, apretándole las manos, besándole los nudillos y sonriendo de esa manera que le calentaba por dentro. 

Y se quedó dormido ante la nana que más le podía apaciguar.

—Yo también te quiero, Jean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Siento el angst, me queréis igual, ¿verdad?
> 
> Gracias por los kudos, por leer y mil gracias por los comentarios ♥
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
